The Game of LOVE 2: The Proposal
by PrincessKagome18
Summary: This is the sequal to A shot at Love. Will InuYasha and Kagome's love stay strong or will everything get in the way? InuxKag!
1. First date part one

Game of Love TWO!!!

This is the sequal to 'Game of Love', and in the last story InuYasha and Kagome fell deeply for each other. Now it has been a week since the two have been dating. InuYasha has something that keeps running through his head. How will Kagome react to him???

* * *

InuYasha keeps pacing his bedroom floor. He can't figure out how to say it to Kagome!!!

"Kagome...I, no," He tried to figure out what to tell her.  
"Kagome can I...no-  
We have...no-"

InuYasha's head kept telling himself that it would never work, and she would turn him down. Then he noticed a faint sound coming from his computer. He got an im!

inusgf: hey babe wat cha 2?

InuYasha scaned the message, it was from Kagome!!! He imdiatly replied.

inudemon: oh nothin

He wrote then clicked 'Send' he knew he lied but he wasn't sure what to do.

inudemon: so you wanna...

He accidently clicked 'Send', and she instanly replied.

inusgf: what?

inudemon: never mind

Sweat droped from InuYasha's head ans Kagome sat there looking confused as ever.

inusgf: oh okay

inudemon: so wat u doin

inusgf: nothin bein bored

inudemon: o

inusgf: so wat were u gonna ask

inudemon: its nothin

inusgf: sure...you just don't wanna ask

At that moment InuYasha knew that Kagome already had an idea of what was going on.

inudemon: i was gonna ask you if you wanted to go on a date tomarrow

inusgf: OF COURSE!!!

inudemon: ok c u tomarrow

inusgf: okay and good nite

ding inusgf has signed off

InuYasha mentally said good night to Kagome. He signed off. He couldn't believe that Kagome said yes to him! He was so nevous...

**At Kagome's**

Kagome kept waking up and thinking if she would make a fool of herself then she finally feel asleep.

**The Next Day**

Kagome woke up and she remebered her date with InuYasha and she smiled. She decided to go get her hair and nails done. When she got home, InuYasha would be there in an hour!!! She quickly did her make-up, and carefully slipped on a short dress, she twirled in front of her mirror, she was loving her look. She heard a knock at the door she opened the door and there stood InuYasha. He was gorgeous!!!

"Are you ready," He asked.  
"Very," she replied.

He showed her out of her house to his convertabile. He even opened the door for her it was magical. InuYasha drove to an open field and stop and helped Kagome out. Kagome grabbed the food and sat it down on the blanket she layed down on the grassy field. InuYasha scooted closer to Kagome.

"What do you want to do after we eat?" Kagome backed off InuYasha when he said it she was still too nervous to look at him.

Kagome thought, "Relax, Relax, just Relax." She finally calmed down.

InuYasha relized she was a little uneasy about their fist date so he backed off.

"We can just talk after", he tried to calm her done and it worked.

The couple sat and at their food while they watched the sun go down and InuYasha got up then went and layed down in a patch of grass. His wide eyes gazed up at the stars.

Kagome's thoughts flooded her mind, "Go to him, no stay here, go, stay..." She didn't relized that she got up and was sitting next to him. InuYasha sat up and put his arm around the teen girl. He looked into her full chocolate eyes.

"I'm glad im here with you!"

She smiled and lays her head on his shoulder. "Me too!"

InuYasha smiles and Kagome smiled back. "What?" She asked.

"I was just thinking about all the times we have had together."

"Like at Sango's; that was fun."

"It sure was." InuYasha carefully laid his head on top of hers.

"The date is absolutly perfect," Kagome responded.

Kagome starts to hum softly to herself, but InuYasha could hear it.

* * *

Okay i know it was kind of short but aren't you dieing to know what happens!!! Plz. comment!!!

Much LOVE,

PrincessKagome18

aka Meredith


	2. First date part two

Last time InuYasha and Kagome were on their first date. Kagome was so happy she started humming to herself.

* * *

Kagome kept humming to herself, she was in heaven with InuYasha. InuYasha liked to hear her hum. He knew she was happy with him even if he was a 'half breed'. InuYasha leaned his face down to Kagome's and kiss her forehead. Then she stopped as if she was in a trance, she couldn't believe he had kissed her. Yes, he had kissed her before but she loved they way he did it. His lips were soft, smooth, and so warm. She wanted more but, didn't want to go that far since they had been only a week since he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

"Are you okay," he kissed her forehead again.

She snapped out of her trance and back to reality, "Umm...yeah she answered."

"Okay," he replied.

Kagome leaned all the way back on InuYasha and they both looked at the stars as they did at Sango's party many nights ago.

"I love you", InuYasha confessed.

InuYasha's thoughts were bothering him even more now. 'Did he just tell her that he loved her? What if she didn't feel the same? No, she does love him! Why did he have to say it right now, why couldn't he wait?' Questions filled his mind and he got into a battle with himself. He couldn't look at Kagome not wanting her to turn him down. He glanced at her.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and she turned around and hugged him, "I love you too".

Then they started 'I love you more' war against each other. Of course neither of them came out the winner. It finally ended when Kagome kissed him without relizing it. Then they kissed again and time stood still. Kagome decided she wanted to play with him a little. She pulled back a little and his eyes got big. His puppy eyes were to die for. She leaned closer then he got nervous and looked at the stars. 'Dang!' InuYasha thought to his self 'Stupid human feelings'. He blaimed his feelings for everything.

Kagome wondered, "I wonder..."

She got up and InuYasha kept looking at the sky, but he could feel Kagome's presence leave him then suddenly return. Kagome sat behind him his ears were red from being pulled or scratched. She carefully rubbed her thumbs in cirular motion on his ears. He felt like he was in a dream. Kagome couldn't resist playing with his hair. The amazing thing was: He let her. InuYasha found great pleasure in this. A deep sound came from within him like, purring. 'Oh no! He was purring'. Kagome was suprised that he would actually purring to her. She loved it even more. Kagome snuck around to InuYasha. She played with him more and she kissed his cheek. InuYasha had a confused look on his face. 'What is she up to?'

"Just to let you know..." Kagome informed "I can be sneaky too."

InuYasha was always the sneaky one he loved to scare her or suprise her when she was least expecting.

Then InuYasha kissed her. Kagome pulled back and InuYasha opened his eyes. They looked at each other then InuYasha went for it again and the couple kissed deeply. They pulled back for air.

Kagome asked, "Do you want more?"

"Yes," he leaned to her.

"Then you can wait," She kissed his cheek.

Kagome got up and suddenly pulled him up. He picked her up bridal style and he walked to the car with Kagome in his arms. He gentally put her into the car. He noticed that Kagome was falling asleep, so he quietly shut the door and got into the car. InuYasha drove Kagome home. When they got there InuYasha stopped to the car and Kagome quietly opened the door, after she had waken up. InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the car.

"Good night, Kagome," he whispered softly.

"Good night, InuYasha," she smiled.

Kagome kissed him and then walked to her home and opened the door to not make a sound. She waved at InuYasha and he drove off into the distance, she closed the door and looked at the clock and noticed that it was two in the moring and she had exams tomarrow. She really didn't care, because InuYasha was worth it. She walked up stairs and into her room. There on her bed were dozens of red roses. She opened the letter.

_To my dearest Kagome,_

_I had a wonderful night and I hope we can do it again sometime._

_Love You always,_

_InuYasha_

He written it himself. But how did he get in? Then window of her bedroom was open, so she walked over to it and sighed happily. She decided to close it and go to bed. She changed into her nightgown and fell asleep on her bed. She knew she would get to see InuYasha again tomarrow.

Little did InuYasha and Kagome know that someone from two houses down has watched their every move.

* * *

Can you guess who it is???

Next chapter is coming soon!!

Plz comment.


	3. Brawl in the classroom

Again I don't own InuYasha!!!

* * *

Kikyo came away from her window and sat on her bed.

She thought I have watched them all night, why isn't that me?

I have to get them to break up, somehow, someway...

She fell back on her bed and looked at her ceiling then an idea came to her

Perfect!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The next day**

Kagome woke out of bed happy and excited, all her memories of InuYasha flooded back to her. She quickly hopped out of bed and got ready for school.

With InuYasha

InuYasha was outside in his car pulling up to Kagome's house. Kagome rushed out the door.

Normal

InuYasha and Kagome parked the car and started walking to their first period . . . Mathematics! InuYasha felt that Kagome was uneasy. Since she never liked Math for two reasons. One, she wasn't very good and two Kikyo was in that class.

"Lets sit back here." Kagome pulled InuYasha's hand to the back row and they took their seats side-by-side. Just as Kagome sat down, Kikyo walked in.

"Well look who it is," Kagome snarled.

"Hi Yashie, Hi Hoe (to Kagome)," Kikyo fired back.

"Umm...I'm not the hoe you are," Kagome corrected her.

The others students ooed when Kagome said it. It stung Kikyo right to her soul. She thought it was time to kick her plan into action. Kikyo got up and kissed InuYasha deeply. InuYasha pulled away from her in disgust and wiped his lips. Inu was speechless!

"You BITCH," Kagome yelled.

Kagome jumped up and slugged Kikyo and Kikyo hit the ground moaning in pain. Her face was black, purple, blue, and red. The bruise on her cheek existed from her eye all the way to her chin. I knew all those kick boxing class would pay off Kagome thought. Mr. Hunatuzuto walked in and Kagome quickly sat down. Kikyo got up and was ready to throw a punch at Kagome.

"Kikyo Furzomaki!!! To the Office young lady!!" Mr. Hunatuzuto was furious.

"But...I-" Kikyo started.

"NOW!!" He yelled.

Kagome and InuYasha sat in the back giggling about the action going on.

"I'll get you for this Kagome Higurashi!" Kikyo pointed her finger when she reached the door way.

Everyone turned to look at Kagome who grew a smirk on her face.

"Okay, I'll be waiting, Wicked Bitch from the West!" She finally said.

Kikyo pouted out the door and to the office and everyone started cheering.

"Settle down...settle down now turn in your textbooks to..." Mr. Hunatuzuto started class.

InuYasha leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss and said, "I didn't know you were that jelous of her."

"Me jelous of her," Kagome whispered, "No, I just can't stand her!"

InuYasha smiled and leaned in for another kiss when the bell rung.

* * *

What do ya think of that???

What do you want to happen next??

I need lots of reveiws to do the next chapter.

-Princess Kagome

I don't own InuYasha


	4. Sabotage and the LOVE potion

Here's the next chapter ya'll. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!

* * *

Kagome and InuYasha walked out of class and there word spread quickly about what Kagome did to Kikyo. People congratulated Kagome as she went down the hall with lots of high-fives and thumbs-up. Most of the guys asked for her number even though they knew Kagome was InuYasha's girlfriend and he was standing right behind her. He just growled at them and walked off. When everyone was gone out of the hallway at lunch Kagome decided to go to her locker before she walked into lunch. InuYasha wanted to protect so he snuck around to follow her.

"Hey Babe...," InuYasha deguising his voice somewhat like Kouga's to test Kagome, "Want to go to dinner later?"

Kagome didn't turn around, "Sorry I'm not interested!"

He took his hands and placed them on her hips and rocked her a little, "Come on!"

"I swear if you don't not take you hands off me I'll..." Kagome turned around and saw that it was InuYasha, "Inuyasha...i didn't know it was you."

InuYasha cleared his throat into his normal voice, "I just wanted to test ya because I know a lot of guys who would want to be yours."

Kagome blushed, "Yeah but your the only one for me!" InuYasha smiled.

"Oh no, Mr. Dokou!" Kagome whipered.

Quickly InuYasha took his hands of Kagome and randomly opened her Math book and tried to explain to her a series of steps to a geometry problem.

"If you place this, there, you'll find x." He explained.

Kagome nodded in agreement. Mr. Dokou smiled at them and walked down the hall and turned the corner.

"Let's go before we get caught and missed lunch." Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand and pulled him to the lunch room.

When Kagome and InuYasha entered the lunch everyone (except Kikyo's small clique A/N: note her clique is only Kikyo, Kagura, and Kana) stood up and cheered. Kikyo walked up to Kagome and she stared evily at Kagome. Kags just stood there then took InuYasha's arm and Inu walked her to the table and they sat down.

After Lunch

Kagome was simply walking down the hall to her next class. Someone wispered her name.

"Psst...Kagome...Kagome..."

Kagome turned around to see it was Kagura with Kana behind her. Kagura was the same age as Kagome and Kana is a year younger. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked assuming it was about to stay away from InuYasha.

"I...(cleared throat) I mean, we have to ask you a favor." Kagura sounded very desperate.

Kagome backed off a little with a her eyes fixed on Kagura. "Depends...what do you have in mind?"

"WE NEED YOU TO HELP US SABOTAGE KIKYO!!!" Kana blurted out and Kagura gave her a angry look.

"Sabotage Kikyo? Hmm...," Kagome thought, T_his could be fun! _"Wait, but why?" Kagome asked them with a confused but kept her cool.

"It's simple Kagome," Kagura walked behind her to make her turn the other direction, "She's a loser, she's an outcast, she's a...a...a..." Kagura tried to think.

"A hoe." Kagome answered.

"Yeah!" Kagura agreed.

What Kagome didn't know was Kikyo made a speacial potion to make you fall in love with the third person you see (A/N: She's not good enough to make it the first). Kikyo, Kagura, and Kana knew she saw a lot of guys every single day so it was possible it wasn't gonna be InuYasha. Kanna slipped the potoin carefully in Kagome's water. It made a squirl of a pink substance then turned clear. Kanna quickly snuck it back into Kagome's bag.

"I don't know if I should?" Kagome questioned herself.

"Come on Kags, you can take all the credit and we will help you with it."

"No way! And you don't know me enough to call me that!" Kagome fired at her.

"Fine, be that way!" Kagura retorted.

Kagura snapped her fingers twice in the air above her and Kanna followd her to their next class. Kagome took out her water and took a big gulp of it before returning to class.

* * *

Yes!!! I'm done with this chapter but expect more to be up soon maybe by the end of this week!!!  
Any suggestion on what to happen next???  
You know what to do!!!!

Love Forever,

Princess Kagome 18

MWAH!!!


	5. Kagome and InuYasha's night alone

Here is the next chapter. I don't own InuYasha!!!

* * *

When Kagome got home she had very little water in her bottle. She was sitting at her desk when her phone rang. InuYasha's name lit up on her phone. Kagome smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Babe!" InuYasha answered.

"What's up?"

"Can I come over?"

"Yashie you know how my mother feels about you!" Kagome said sternly.

"I know...go open your curtains!" Then InuYasha hung up.

Kagome put down her phone and closed her math book. She wondered why InuYasha wanted her to open her curtains. As soon as she opened the curtains Inuyasha leaped out and suprised her with a kiss. Kagome was getting weak from his kiss. Her knees were pulling her down. She threw her arms around InuYasha's neck and her wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled out of the kissed and stared into each others eyes.

"Kagome...I...uhhh?" InuYasha studdered.

Kagome kissed him, "What?"

"Will you be my mate?"

Kagome was astonished, she didn't expect it now.

"InuYasha...I don't know what to say?!"

"Say yes." He whispered.

Kagome smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek, "YES!!!"

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and kissed her as he gently sat her on the bed. InuYasha got on his knees and licked her neck. It tickled to Kagome then she felt a sharp sensation in her neck. Kagome grabbed her neck. She noticed blood on her hand and two small holes on her neck. InuYasha took her hand covered wih little spots of blood. He wiped her hand then her licked the holes with his silivia until it stopped bleeding.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to Kagome.

"Yes, Inu...Yasha" Kagome answered.

"I just want you know that I love you, Kagome."

"I...I love you too." Kagome was tired by the pain she feel asleep and started to fall on InuYasha. He caught her and laid her on the bed and covered her up.

"Thank you InuYasha," Kagome cracked her eyes.

"You're welcome, my love," He laid a light kiss on her lips then he closed the window and jumped down off her ledge, went home, and fell asleep.

In Kagome's dream she could see her and InuYasha with kids of their own and Kagome thought she saw two rings on her ring finger and a ring on InuYasha's.

They were married.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up from her wonderful dream and everything from the day before flooded back to her.


	6. Problems!

Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but I've been busy with school and stuff. But here's the story! **Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha**

* * *

**Review:**

In Kagome's dream she could see her and InuYasha with kids of their own and Kagome thought she saw two rings on her ring finger and a ring on InuYasha's.

They were married.

**The Next Morning**

Kagome woke up from her wonderful dream and everything from the day before flooded back to her.

* * *

Okay here we go: 

Kagome went to take a shower and get dressed for the day. Since it was a Saturday she had nothing better to do than call Sango to see what she was up to.

_Ringg..._

_Ringg..._

_Ringg..._

"Hello?" Sango asked.

"Hey!" Kagome annouced.

"Hey, girly!" Sango was excited that her best friend call her!

"You wanna go to the Mall? I have something on my mind!" Kagome confessed.

"Alright. I'll be over to pick you up in five minutes!"

They exchanged their goodbyes and hung up. Kagome rubbed her head. The many things that were running across her mind made her head hurt. Kagome grabbed her money and her favorite lipgloss and put it in her purse along with her cellphone and her compact mirror.

_Ding...Dong...knock...knock,knock!!!_

Kagome instantly smiled. She opened the door and their stood Sango with a grin on her face.

"Ready to go?" Sango motioned to her sports car with keys in her hand.

"Let's jet!" Kagome hopped in the car.

The car started and they were off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
With InuYasha**

InuYasha also had something on his mind. He and Miroku decided to go to the Mall since Miroku knew a bunch of hot girls would be there. InuYasah decided to give into Miroku's demands.

"So what do you think about it?" InuYasha asked.

"What I think is that hot chick over there is...fine!" Miroku was drooling over her.

"I meant about my situation, you pervert!" InuYasha yelled at Miroku.

"Oh about that. Yeah sure, whatever!" Miroku kept drooling over women.

"Oh look a pregnant woman!" Inuasha knew Miroku didn't like women who weren't having his baby, so he started paying attention again.

"I think you should just go threw with it man."

"Yeah you're right."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
With Kagome**

After Kagome drove Sango crazy with her problems and they went shopping around some stores. They decided to go to the east side of the Mall. Sango's head was hurting and Kagome rambled on. They turned the corner then ran into two teenage boys. The next thing they knew was their shopping bags were on the floor and so were they.

"Sorry about that," InuYasha held out his hand to Kagome and helped her up.

"Thanks," Kagome blushed a bright red while she brushed her skirt off.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Sango getting sceptical.

"Miroku wanted to come here for-"InuYasha was cut off by Sango and Kagome.

"THE GIRLS!" Everyone started to laugh.

"Here let us help you with some of your bags." Miroku asked.

"Its either my bags or my butt," Sango handed him some of her bags.

The guys carried their bags to their cars and they all headed home.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Miroku and Sango**

"Sango?" Miroku asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?" Sango answered.

"I'm sorry I am always lecherous." Miroku turned heading to InuYashsa's house.

"Really?" Sango was suprised by what he said.

"I guess that's not what I wanted to say," Miroku began, "Sango, will you...move in with me?

"I don't know what to say?" Sango's heart was pounding.

"Yes! I will!" Sango pecked him on the cheek when they pulled into InuYasha's drive way.

"Wait! Don't open the door I have to tell you something else!" Sango closed her car door.

Miroku wispered to Sango and her mouth dropped.

"NO WAY!!!"

* * *

Hehehe! You'll never figure out what Miroku told Sango until the next chapter.

What do you think he told her? Review Please.

PrincessKagome18


	7. Do I?

This story is sadly coming to an end! I want to thank all my reviewers. With out ya'll I probably wouldn't have wriiten a sequal. 411: I'm writing another!! **Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!!!**

* * *

**Review:**

"Wait! Don't open the door I have to tell you something else!" Sango closed her car door.

Miroku wispered to Sango and her mouth dropped.

"NO WAY!!!"

* * *

**_With Kagome and Inuyasha_**

InuYasha took a detour so he could stay in the car with her a little longer. Kagome noticed this but decided not to bring it up.

"So why did you really go to the mall?" Kagome asked.

"I needed some advice from Miroku," Inuyasha blushed.

"Wait! You were getting advice from Miroku?" Kagome in disbelief.

"Yup." Inuyasha said short.

"You could have just asked me about it!" Kagome said as she glanced over at him.

"It...it was...uh...it was a guy thing," Inuyasha's sweat dropped.

"Oh, okay..." Kagome looked out the window.

"Hey you wanna go to dinner?" Inuyasha changed the subject.

"Uhh...sure!" Kagome cheerfully.

"I'll take you home, so you put your stuff down and then I'll pick you back up in an hour," Inuyasha said.

"A hour? Okay, so where are we going?" Kagome was excited that she was going on a date with Inuyasha.

Kagome loved it! He was so much fun and her took her to the best places. He didn't have to impress all the time, but she thought that's what guys did.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome questioned as Inuyasha pulled into Kagome's drive way.

"That is a secret," Inuyasha kissed her lightly.

"Should I dress up?" Kagome bit her lip.

"You might!" Inuyasha wasn't gonna give away any secrets.

Kagome hopped out of the car and Inuyasha helped her with her bags and he was off.

Kagome took a shower then dried her hair. She brushed her teeth and styled her hair in a half up-half down with curls. She did her make up and rummaged through her wardrobe for something to wear.

**_With Inuyasha_**

"Oh Inuyasha, quit worrying about it! You'll be fine!" Sango comforted.

"I know but, its her! Not just anyone, but...HER!!!" Inuyasha was looking for words.

"Inuyasha! You need to get ready for your date with Kagome!" Miroku looked at his watch.

"Yeah, you only have twenty minutes," Ssango added.

Inuyasha ran into his room. He combed his hair which he did rarely and put on the cologne Kagome loved. He was dressed in a blue and white colored polo and khakis. Inuyasha asked Sango and Miroku how he looked and then they pushed him ou the door. Inuyasha hopped into his car and was off to see Kagome.

**_With Kagome_**

Kagome decided to to go on a short red dress that made her look stunning! She laced up her silver wedged heels and applied more clear lip gloss when she heard the doorbell.

_'There's Inuyasha! I wonder where he is taking me?' _Kagome said to herself mentally. She rushed to the door and greeted with amber eyes. He took her hand and kissed it. Kagome blushed a little.

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes!" Kagome squealed.

Inuyasha walked her to his car and opened and shut her door. He took a deep breath and opened his door. He started the car and they were off. They pulled up to a fancy resturaunt. A waitor welcomed them in.

"Reservations for Takahashi," Inuyasha looked at Kagome then at the waitor.

"Ah...Mr. Takahashi right this way," The waitor walked out into the patio.

Kagome noticed that there was no one else out there. There were lighted candles and the lights from the resturaunt were dimmed. The waitor pulled out Kagome's chair and Inuyasha sat down across the small table.

"Wow! You really out did yourself Inu," Kagome amazed.

"You did too, as always," Inuyasha held here hand across the table.

"I love you Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.

"I love you too, Kagome" Inuyasha kissed her lightly.

The two ordered dinner then waited after finishing their food and some small chat.

"Kagome...I need to tell you something, but I am not sure how you will react," Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes drowning.

"Do I want to hear it?" Kagome was confused.

* * *

Another cliffhanger! If you want an ending then you better review this story! 

Or else... no ending!

I'm joking there will be an ending, but I am not posting it til I get five reviews!!!

PrincessKagome18


	8. Happily Ever After?

Here's what you been waiting for! Yes, the last chapter!!! There will another Game of Love coming out about January!! I would like to thank all my reviewers for this story!! You guys made this happen! Loved Forever, Inuyasha-Girl01, Inuyashagrl101, silent tears and silent fears, and to everyone reading and reveiwing It Girl 20 reviews!!! Love Ya'll**! Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!**

**

* * *

**

**Review:**

"Kagome...I need to tell you something, but I am not sure how you'll react," Inuyasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes drowning.

"Do I want to hear it," Kagome was confused.

Here we go:

* * *

"I am not sure," Inuyasha was still holding her hand. 

"Inuyasha what is this about?" Kagome asked.

_'Is breaking up with me? He IS!!! Inuyasha wouldn't have that serious look on his face if he didn't. That's why he had to tell Miroku_!,' Kagome sighed mentally_, 'What do I now?'_

"Well Kagome, we have been going out for a year now, and I don't where or when this relationship will go any farther." Inuyasha looked all over Kagome face.

Kagome was fighting back the tears and he face was turning red from fighting. Her hand were trembleling and her breath was short. The man she trusted with her whole heart was breaking it. He seemed so happy to be with her. How would she ever feel the same way about a guy. They had only two months to go of school. Kikyo was going to rub it in her face.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha tried to comfort Kagome.

"Inuyasha, you don't like me anymore, do you? I am never what crosses in the morning. You don't want me in your life?" She asked Inuyasha.

"NO! I don't like you, I LOVE YOU! You never cross my mind because I always think about you! I don't want in my life, because you are my life!" Inuyasha confessed to Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome smiled.

"Yes and that's why..." Inuyasha left off.

"Why what?" Kagome was confused again.

Inuyasha go up from the table and pulled Kagome up to her feet.

"Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha pulled out a small box, "Will you marry me?" He opened the box and there was a silver ring with a huge, single diamond.

"Oh my GOSH! I..I, I don't know what to say!" Kagome studdered.

Inuyasha stood up, "Say yes."

Kagome smiled and hugged him, "Yes, yes, YES, I will!"

Inuyasha kissed her passionatly and slipped the ring on her finger. He took her back to his house. It was dark, and a little creepy. Kagome clung to Inuyasha, he flipped the lights on to see all of Kagome's family there. Sango and Miroku handed them a gift. Kagome opened it and inside was a picture of Inuyasha and her and a note that said,

_'We tried to find something perfect for the two of you but we relized the best thing was each other. Happy Engagement! Love, Sango and Miroku.'_

Kagome felt a tear run down her face as she hugged Sango tightly.

_**After the party**_

Kagome's family left and Inuyasha went into his bedroom only to find Kagome asleep on his bed. She looked like an angel, just sleeping there. Inuyasha decided to let her sleep there. He covered her up and she cuddled with a pillow then drifted back to sleep. Inuyasha grabbed some clothes and was on his way to the guest bedroom.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yeah?" He turned to Kagome.

Her eyes were still closed.

"nmmmmm..." Kagome mumbled.

"Good night, my love," Inuyasha whispered.

"Good night, Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled almost clearly.

**_At School_**

Kagome walked into class and set down her books. Then Kikyo walked in and glanced twice at Kagome's ring. Kikyo slammed her books down.

"Why are you wearing a fake engagment ring?" Kikyo asked as some people in the classroom laughed at Kagome.

"It's not fake! Inuyasha gave it to me!" Kagome announced as Inuyasha walked in.

Kikyo ran over to Inuyasha and said very dramatically, "Oh, Inuyasha tell me you aren't going to get married to...her!"

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off him and walked over to Kagome, "Oh, but we are!"

Everyone in the room gasped.

"So when are you getting married? Are you gonna have any kids?..." Voices shouted out.

"After Graduation and uhh..," Kagome answered when she looked at Inuyasha, "I am not sure about kids."

Inuyasha laughed a little and lightly kissed Kagome. Kikyo was angry!!!

"You, You...you bitch!!!! How dare you steal Inuyasha away from me!!!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome.

"Uhh...correction! He was never yours and I maybe a bitch, but I'm the bitch who has got 'your guy', hoe!" Kagome fired back.

The class said their 'ouuu...'!

"You are truely the woman for me!" Inuyasha kissed Kagome pationatly.

**_Ending:_**

**_Kikyo was so fed up she left town. Miroku and Sango decided to move in together and they are expecting a baby. As for Inuyasha and Kagome, they are waiting to get married after Graduation Day. They are talking about having children, but they haven't decided, YET!! But that's another story for another day._**

**_Signing off,_**

**_PrincessKagome18_**


End file.
